1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing devices and, more specifically, to remotely initiating a lost mode on a computing device.
2. Introduction
Modern advances in computing devices have resulted in smaller, more powerful and wirelessly networked computing devices that can be easily carried by users at all times. As a result, these devices are relied on greatly by their owners and often are trusted to carry their owner's personal and sensitive information. Consequently, the great power, portability and convenience of these devices must be balanced against the potential for substantial financial damage to the owner in the event that a device becomes lost or stolen.
Naturally, theft of such devices has increased as thieves are attracted to the high price and high demand for such computing devices as well as the possibility of stealing personal information of the owner of the computing device. The high price and demand of a computing device can also tempt a non-thief that finds a lost computing device to keep the device rather than search for its rightful owner. Alternatively, a person that finds a lost device and intends to return it may find it difficult to locate the owner.
Current systems attempt to address these problems by providing the location of the device to an owner of a lost device by sending GPS or other locational tracking information to a secure website to which the owner may login. However, these types of systems do not help a person that finds the lost device return it to its owner. Other systems allow the lost device to be locked to deter theft. Although effective, the lock also makes it even more difficult for a person that finds the device to determine is the identity of the owner of the device because the information on the device cannot be accessed. Leaving the device unlocked increases the likelihood that the identity of the owner can be ascertained, however it also increases the likelihood that the device will not be returned and leaves personal or sensitive data stored on the lost device unprotected. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for locating a lost computing device that allows the owner of the computing device to protect the personal or sensitive data on the computing device while also making it easy for a person that finds the computing device to return the computing device to its owner.